La energia del cometa
by Mr. Mainque
Summary: Fluttershy y Discord estan sentados en los jardines del castillo de Canterlot, Discord narrando una leyenda y Fluttershy escuchandolo, cuando Twilight aparece con una noticia que sorprende a ambos. La segunda historia del ciclo de la energia, precedida por la energia de las gemas y seguida por la energia del dragon, si llegan a joderme porque me olvide poner un acento estan muertos


ere

"_Estanque dedicado a Ice Shine el esquivo, descubridor de la magia etérea del agua y defensor de la paz y la armonía incluso en su muerte_"

Miro su cara, ahora de dragón, en el agua y no se reconoció del todo, aunque ya llevaba casi un año en ese estado.

-¿Estas bien, querida?te ves preocupada.-oyo la vos de Discord detrás suyo, con ese tono levemente burlón que no podía evitar usar aunque estuviera preocupado.

-Nada, solo veía esta placa, nadie me supo decir quien fue Ice Shine.-mintió ella, que en realidad llevaba varios días preocupada, tenia un muy mal presentimiento.

-Oh, esa es una historia muy vieja, pero es bella y guarda sabiduría como el capullo de una mariposa, ¿quieres escucharla?

Ella le asintió y se sentaron en un banco que había cerca, que Discord amplio para que ella pudiera entrar.

-Gracias, señor de la discordia, no le hace mucho honor a su titulo.-dijo Fluttershy algo sarcástica.

-Por mi dama lo que sea, aun en otro cuerpo porta es una honorable portadora del elemento de la gentileza.-se inclino el, dejandole el paso.

Se acurrucaron allí bajo el brillo de las estrellas que aparecían y Discord empezó a contarle una leyenda largo tiempo olvidada.

_Hace cientos de centurias, existió un unicornio, que nació con crin blanca como la nieve mas pura, el pelaje azul como el hielo mas antiguo y los ojos celestes, casi albinos, pero eso no era lo único que poseía; su cuerno resplandecía como la mas grandiosa gema jamas hallada, al nacer, su madre vio su cuerno y llorando sobre el, dijo:_

_"Bien hallado seras donde estés, pues portar tal belleza solo te puede hacer bienaventurado, y Ice Shine te llamaras, en honor a tu cuerno y la poderosa magia que seguramente porta."_

_El niño, apenas nacido, adquirió su marca, que marcaría su destino:tres destellos cuya belleza casi igualaba a la de su cuerno._

_Desde niño fue ducho en la magia, aprendiéndola rápidamente y superando a sus maestros en poco tiempo, y a la corta edad de los quince años estaba en un lago, observando las aves cantar con un amigo suyo, cuando un lobo de madera los ataco de pronto._

_A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no lograron escapar, ya que no importaba cuan poderoso fuera el hechizo que le lanzara Ice Shine, el lobo se recuperaba._

_El lobo se aburrió de molestarlos y dirijo su atención a las aves que aun cantaban, pero sin soltar a los dos jóvenes portillos._

_Al ver que iba a hacerles daño, la furia inundo a Ice Shine y libero su magia, por primera y penúltima ves en su vida, y destruyo completamente al lobo de madera._

_Las aves, al ver esto, le dieron un titulo que solo el a tenido: Dēls vēju, a través de sus cantos, y a pesar de no hablar la misma lengua se entendieron, y susurraron en los oídos de Ice Shine los secretos de los vientos._

_Su vida fue larga y ducha e incluso fue estudiante de nuestra princesa de la luna, puesto que dejo sin dar razones._

_Pero no solo hizo eso:cuando su vida rozaba los sesenta años descubrió la etérea magia del agua, un encantamiento que nadie mas logro hacer, y la utilizo siempre para bien, conservando una pureza en su corazón que solo el hielo mas frio puede imitar._

_Cuando su vida llevaba la asombrosa duración de docientos años, un ser de maldad increíble ataco a la que había sido su mentora y la atrapo con magia que nunca había sido vista._

_Al enterarse de eso, su furia se desencadeno y fue a enfrentarlo pero nada pudo hacer: la magia de ese mal tenia un poder incalculable, inimitable por nada de este mundo._

_Aun cuando se dio cuenta de eso, lucho valientemente en nombre de la princesa Luna, pero fue inútil, tan pronto como lanzaba un hechizo este era devuelto mucho mas fuertemente._

_Estando cerca de la muerte la furia lo invadió y su magia se libero por segunda y ultima ves en su vida, y ataco con una fuerza que equiparaba a la del mal, pero sus fuerzas eran iguales y la pelea no terminaba, ya que en el momento en el que uno lograba una ventaja el otro la equiparaba, pero las aves demostraron su lealtad ayudando a Ice Shine y liberando a Luna, que estaba debilitada por el trato que le daba el mal._

_Un ave se poso en la cabeza de Ice Shine, y le susurro un secreto del viento, el ultimo y uno que nunca fue revelado a otro ser en este mundo._

_Ice Shine oyo esto y unió la magia del viento a la magia del agua al costo de su propia vida, y derroto al mal para siempre, pero todo tiene un costo en este mundo y una magia tan poderosa no estaba exenta de eso._

_Su cuerpo se empezó a transformar en el hielo que siempre había compuesto su alma, el hielo que había hecho de su cuerno algo tan bello, y utilizo los restos de su magia para llevar a la princesa de vuelta a canterlot._

_Cuando la cruel vuelta del destino terminaba de cobrar efecto en el poderoso hechicero, le revelo su amor a Luna, que lloraba enfrente suyo, y ella lo beso.Y durante el beso el murió, convertido en hielo._

_Ella no pudo con su tristeza e hizo un poso, sabiendo que Ice Shine se derretiría, y lo cubrió con el mármol mas bello que se aya visto jamas, y protegió con un hechizo el agua del estanque para que se conservara allí._

_Y aun reposa en los patios del palacio, al fin reunido con el elemento que siempre compuso su alma._

-Es una historia muy bella.-Dijo al fin Fluttershy, con los ojos algo húmedos.

-¿Y quien dijo que sea meramente un historia?.-dijo el estirando el brazo y moviendolo en arco enfrente de los dos.

El aire allí se agito como cuando esta caliente y empezó a mostrar una imagen; el tiempo retrocedía a una velocidad increíble, cientos de soles y lunas pasaron por la mirada de los dos hasta que se detuvieron en una noche antigua, con el cielo iluminado por estrellas distintas.

-Porque lo hiciste, tonto...

Luna lloraba delante del estanque, con la cabeza gacha.

-Porque lo hiciste, podría haberme liberado por mi misma si hubiera tenido tiempo...

Golpeo una pesuña contra el suelo con fuerza, una protesta contra la eternidad que le aguardaba sin el.

-Porque...PORQUE...¡¿PORQUE MORISTE?!-ahora su vos demostraba una rabia increíble, una rabia que dolía.

Un pequeño brillo la empezó a rodear y ella se elevo en el cielo aun gritando, el punto de vista se amplio y movió para mostrarla de frente, sus ojos tenían un brillo extrañamente oscuro que se intensifico.

-¡¿PORQUE?!

Su aura se extendió aun mas y empezó a destruir todo a su alrededor menos el estanque, lagrimas salían de los ojos de Luna y se quedaban suspendidas en el aire.

Un brillo ilumino todo, pero este era un brillo cálido.

Celestia apareció volando enfrente de Luna y le tomo los hombros.

-¿Crees que a el le gustaría esto?

-Lo odio. ¡Lo odio! no me importa lo que a el gustara.

-Ambas sabemos que eso no es cierto, si aun lo amás ten respeto a lo que fue y sigue su nombre nombre de su amor.

Las dos bajaron, lentamente.

Discord movió el brazo e hizo desaparecer la imagen, ahora se veía mas triste que antes.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Nada, solo recordaba...

-No fui la primera, ¿no?

Discord la miro, algo herido, y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Aun en la locura que me invadió hasta descubrir la amistad, no estaba exento de eso.

-No te preocupes, soy un dragón, viviré mucho, hay dragones tan viejos como tu.

-¿Nunca supiste que no fui a tu funeral?

Ella lo miro algo sorprendida.

-Estaba muy ocupado destruyendo un bosque entero.

Ella lo abrazo, y Twilight apareció.

-Aquí estas, deben venir conmigo rápido.

al oír la alarma en su vos le hicieron caso y la siguieron a una habitación.

Eran diez en la habitación:los elementos, Discord, Spike y las princesas.

-Hace varias semanas que vengo observando una estrella que se hacia cada ves mas grande y brillante, la E-865D, hasta que esta noche entendí todo.

Celestia abrió mas los ojos mientras sus pupilas se contraían, entendía todo.

-Un cometa parece dirigirse a nosotros.

-Pero eso es imposible, en toda la historia nunca a pasado algo así, en compl...

-Nada es imposible, solo improbable. -interrumpió Twilight a Rarity.

Amanecía en el castillo de Canterlot y aun estaban en la habitación.

-¿Puedes repetirlo?

-Si calcule bien caerá en Griffon en alrededor de un mes, tenemos tiempo para movilizar hechiceros allí pero dudo que podamos hacer algo. -repitió Twilight por octava ves.

-Pero.. No podemos permitirlo, seria injusto, somos un pueblo pacifico, en nuestra historia jamas a habido guerras.

-Lo siento Spike, pero no podemos hacer nada. -Dijo Twiight bajando la cabeza.

Al fin alguien hizo algo; Celestia levanto la cabeza dignamente hizo resplandecer su cuerno y sus ojos.

-No nos rendiremos así de fácil, ¿no? -dijo golpeando su pesuña contra la mesa- Somos una raza poderosa, y no somos la única que habita esta mundo.

-Pero Celestia, el meteoro tiene casi cuatro kilómetros de espesor en su parte mas delgada, debe pesar varias cientas de toneladas y vendrá a una velocidad asombrosa, es imposib-

-"Nada es imposible, solo improbable" -dijo Celestia con una sonrisa suave- Créeme, Twilight, que e visto muchas cosas que creía imposibles durante mi vida, al igual que Luna y Discord.

-¿Discord no podría hacer algo? dijo Rainbow Dash.

El se levanto y estiro un poco antes de salir, con todas siguiéndolo.

Estiro el brazo e hizo aparecer un telescopio frotando enfrente suyo.

-¿En que coordenadas esta el cometa?

-X 20 Y 65

El busco un poco y ajusto un poco el telescopio hasta encontrarlo, y entonces hizo aparecer un telescopio inmenso enfrente de todas que mostraba el meteoro como si estuviera justo enfrente suyo.

-Bueno, chicas, deseenme suerte.

Fue allí con un chasquido de los dedos.

Apareció en el lente enfrente del meteoro, y floto un poco alrededor y empezó a hacer hacer cuadrados de diferentes tamaños y siluetas con sus manos.

-Espera...¡Espera! esta usando símbolos arcanos para indicarme algo. -dijo Twilight- aha.. aha... creo... cinco mil... quince... me esta pasando datos sobre el meteoro.

Hizo un anotador pequeño aparecer enfrente suyo escribió todo lo que Discord le indicaba hasta que este se detuvo y estiro los brazos.

Chasqueo los dedos sin sonido y no paso nada, los chasqueo otra ves y nada, el meteoro brillo con un tono amarillento casi imposible de ver por un segundo y nada mas, Discord descanso un momento y volvió con ellas, respirando profundamente y apoyándose un poco en Celestia.

-No...No pude...Muy grande...Muy rápido... -dijo antes de desaparecer con un hechizo, probablemente para ir a la casa en la que vivía con Fluttershy.

Ellas se miraron incrédulas, nunca habían visto a Discord cansado en sus vidas.

Finalmente se separaron lentamente, y Fluttershy fue con Luna, que se dirigía al estanque.

-Discord me contó la historia, lo lamento...

Ella la miro un segundo antes de bajar la mirada de vuelta.

-Lo único que superaba su belleza era la belleza de su corazón, lo ame como a ningún otro...

Fluttershy la abrazo y se sentó sobre el suelo, poniéndola sobre su estomago y acariciándola lentamente mientras la tapaba con su cabeza.

-...lo peor es como, con el paso de los siglos, el recuerdo se fue volviendo viejo y perdiendo su significado...

Lloro un poco y siguió.

-...Pero aun lo amo otros, pero ninguno igual.

Fluttershy la siguió acariciando unos momentos mas y ella salto aleteando un poco antes de caer para amortiguar la caída.

-Que tonta -sonrió, algo triste- todos moriremos y yo preocupándome por no lastimarme una pata.

Fluttershy le quiso decir algo pero no se le ocurrió nada, y vio como se iba lentamente, para salir volando hacia el cielo y finalmente confundirse entre las nubes.

Fue a su casa y encontró a Discord roncando sonoramente en la cama que compartían desde hacia un par de meses, y luego de comer algo se acostó al lado suyo, y recordó.

Recordó como Discord la cortejo, lenta y dulcemente, durante casi cinco años pacientemente.

-No entiendo como no te aburres o impacientas. -le dijo Fluttershy un día, cuando le fue a agradecer una caja de bombones que encontró sobre su mesa al despertar.

-La espera solo lo hace mejor, una relación es como un buen vino.

Fue largo y dulce, Discord le hacia pequeños favores y lentamente ella fue pidiéndole, como quien no quiere la cosa, que la ayudara a hacer cosas cada ves mas tarde.

Una ves le pidió que la ayudara a hacer nidos para las aves y el intento hacerlo chasqueando los dedos, pero ella le sostuvo la mano.

-No, no, no, hoy lo haremos sin magia. -le dijo ella con una sonrisilla socarrona.

El las hizo rápidamente aun sin esta. haciendo ostentando su habilidad con las manos y haciéndola sonrojarse.

Otra ves, cuando estaba en canterlot por unos días y se hospedaba en el castillo, oyo un ruidito en la ventana seguido de otro un poco mas fuerte y se asomo, Discord estaba vestido como un príncipe de cuentos de hadas y tenia un ramo de flores en una mano.

-¿Aceptas ser mi princesa, oh elemento de la gentileza? -le dijo el, y bajo un rayo de luz lunar, esa noche habría hecho lo que le pidiera.

-Solo si subes aquí, conmigo. -le puso un tono a esa ultima palabra que no sabia que pudiera usar.

-Por mi dama haría lo que fuera.

Y esa primera ves fue dulce, como un vino bien conservado, y su amor nunca dejo de ser dulce.

Luego, cuando llevaba dos semanas en su nuevo cuerpo y aun estaba en el palacio, oyo un ruidoso en la ventana.

Cuando la abrió vio a Discord y este la reconosio al instante.

-¿Volverías a ser mi princesa, oh elemento de la gentileza? -llevaba un traje igual al que había llevado hacia tanto tiempo.

-Solo si subes aquí, conmigo.

-Por mi dama lo que sea.

Y recordando se durmió.

La noticia se expandió rápidamente a medida que mas y mas astrólogos se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía y el caos fue incontenible, hubo asaltos en todos lados y la gente reacciono de formas extrañas: antiguas religiones revivieron, cultos se formaron, pegasos, ponies de tierra y unicornios se culparon entre si, e incluso los grifos culparon a todos los demás países de haber atraído el meteoro.

Celestia intento calmar a la gente diciendo que harían algo, pero alguien le tiro una piedra y le dijo que se dejara de joder y las piedras llovieron, ella tuvo que teletransportarse a si misma y a su guardia para evitar que alguien terminara muerto a pedrasos.

Entre las filas la gente empezaba a desertar, y una frase empezó a aparecer por todos lados: "si vamos a morir, ¿porque obedecer?"

Celestia se canso y dio un discurso, diciendo que le daba vergüenza que se comportaran así

-Si, probablemente moriremos

-Pero si tenemos que morir por un azar del destino, debemos hacerlo nuestra historia dando hasta nuestro ultimo aliento con tal de proteger a los nuestros. -Los miro con esa sonrisa suave que siempre lograba transmitir lo mismo: no se preocupen, todo estará bien

-Si no peleamos por nuestras vidas, hagamoslo por los que amamos, peleemos por nuestros hijos e hijas.

-Por el honor de Equestria, y de todas las naciones que hay en este mundo. -dijo, y luego elevando la vos todo lo que pudo- ¡POR EQUESTRIA!

La miraron durante varios minutos y aunque no se supo quien inicio, se le estubo muy agradecido; todos empezaron a decir, a la ves:

-¡POR EQUESTRIA!

No calmo las aguas por completo, pero eso predispuso lo que pasaría luego.

Las naciones estaban en un conflicto constante entre si, no lograban organizarse ya que estaban muy ocupadas culpándose entre si por lo que pasaba.

Y Twilight Sparkcle, la mas poderosa estudiante de Celestia y ahora dragona, miraba por el telescopio, Spike se había ido hacia unas horas para despedirse de su madre y de todos a los que había conocido en su viaje, poniéndose la capa que nunca deshecho.

El meteoro se acercaba con una velocidad engañosa, aunque parecía ir lentamente iba a varios miles de kilómetros por hora, y probablemente extinguiera toda la vida allí.

Vivía en un campo enorme que había pertenecido a la familia Apple pero que habían ido abandonando hasta que Apple Jack lo recordó y todas se quedaron allí, tenían su espacio pero podían verse caminando unos minutos.

Ella se recargo en el asiento que había al lado del telescopio y dejo caer un par de lagrimas, era injusto que Spike hubiera pasado por tanto para que ellas tuvieran menos de un año de vida, ¿como es que los creadores pueden permitir esto? se pregunto ella indignada.

Miro las estrellas que siempre la habían fascinado y se dejo llevar por los recuerdos, recordó el primer telescopio que tuvo de niña y como se enamoro de las estrellas en el instante en el que las vio, como Spike dio sus primeros pasas para ayudarla y la primera ves que logro volar sin ayuda.

¿Alguno de los dos hubiera creído que su vida iba a ser tan fantástica?ella perfecciono hechizos perdidos de Star Swirl, resucito, fue el elemento de la magia, pero todo eso quedaba ante lo mas simple y valioso de todo: tenia que habían surcado por el estigia como ella, primero derrotaron a un señor de la discordia y luego lo reformaron.

Se pregunto si Discord, Celestia, Luna y Cadence lograrían sobrevivir a eso, o si incluso ya habrían pasado por eso en el pasado.

No creía, la atmósfera desaparecería, y quedarían residuos tóxicos por varios cientos de años:si sobrevivían seria una existencia miserable, manchada por el remordimiento y los recuerdos de un pasado feliz.

Pero no se rendirían.

Celestia había dicho que harían algo, y Celestia siempre descubría que hacer.

Miro las estrellas y les pregunto si ellas también tenían planetas con pequeñas existencias surcándolos, y si estos mirarían las estrellas como ella, y en ese caso si una estaría mirando a su estrella en ese momento, preguntándose eso mismo.

Spike volaba lentamente en el cielo nocturno mirando con furia esa estrella que los matarí era justo, y no pensaba morir por una estrella.

Había visitado a su madre, y a todos a los que conoció en su viaje, incluida Octavia, aunque tuvo que buscarla y le fue difícil encontrarla.

No era justo, así de simple.

Pero no permitiría que eso pasara, no sabia que iba a hacer pero no lo permitiría.

Su madre había crecido hasta su tamaño normal y el verde de sus escamas era ahora mucho mas intenso, se abrazaron un momento pues su madre sabia del meteoro y supo porque la había visitado en el momento de verlo.

Recordó al niño Apple que había evitado que secuestraran hacia tanto tiempo, y como había crecido desde la ultima ves que lo había visto.

Había visitado a Durma y le alegro saber que había encontrado a alguien mas, pero la visita fue incomoda por el hecho de ser haber estado con la pareja de alguien al que tenia enfrente, así que no duro mucho.

Visito muchos lugares que llevaba años sin ver y finalmente volvió a Equestria acariciando lentamente el collar con la gema que le había dado su madre y el que consiguió al revivir a sus amigas.

Sobre el cielo estrellado voló una silueta morada y enorme, cada tanto su tono cambiaba levemente a un tono algo rojizo y mas brillante y volvía a la normalidad al cabo de unos segundos.

Celestia estaba en una habitación con los muros hechos de mármol negro y en el que varias esferas de colores flotaban en el aire; cada una estaba enlazada a un gobernante de otro reino y ella misma tenia una cerca de su boca, y cada una tenia su propio caos menos la de las cebras.

Eran cuatro: Cebras, Grifos y Búfalos; la cuarta, la de los dragones, reposaba en el suelo ya que estos se habían negado a dialogar con los otros reinos.

-...Reclamamos que deshagan el encantamiento en el cometa...

-...Si no lo hacen mañana cuando el sol este en su cúspide, iniciaremos una ofensiva militar...

Era insultante que los gobernantes de otros reinos de comportaran de forma tan estúpida, incluso los búfalos lo habían hecho.

-¡Silencio!

Las esferas hicieron silencio, en algunas se oían gritos en el fondo.

-Todos aquí sabemos que ninguno de los demás llamo a ese meteoro, que ninguna magia puede lograr algo tan poderoso, incluso saben, por los astrólogos que miraban en el momento adecuado, que un señor de la discordia reformado intento hacer algo sin éxito, y ustedes saben bien que ese era Discord.

A regañadientes todos fueron admitiéndolo uno a uno, y Zatit, la reina Cebra de ese momento, le agradeció que los tranquilizara.

-A veces la confusión gobierna incluso al que el cetro porta.

Cuando todos estuvieron dispuestos a dialogar civilisadamente, Celestia expuso su plan.

-Los mas poderosos hechiceros irán a Griffon, y haremos una marca rúnica de intensificación arcana gigante en la que todos entraran, una ves que los hechiceros mas poderosos estén ahí empezaremos a mandar a los hechiceros normales para que sean todos los posibles repeliendo el meteoro, cuando este a menos de docientos kilómetros del planeta iniciaran una cantidad masiva de hechizos de escudo para empujarlo e intentar desviarlo de su trayectoria hacia nosotros.

-Pero es imposibl...

-¿Planean morir aplastados como un gusano que no sabe que el pie se dirige a el o van a luchar hasta su ultimo aliento?

Dijeron que lucharían uno a uno, y Celestia les agradeció que lucharan en el nombre de todas las vidas de ese mundo.

-Mañana vendrán aquí con sus hechiceros, ya que esta la misma distancia de todos los otros reinos, y decidiremos que forma tendrá la marca rúnica.

Canterlot era un alboroto mientras se preparaba para recibir a los gobernantes de las otras naciones.

Un pegaso pastelero estaba preparando lo que comerían los invitados.

Al lado suyo la ponie de tierra con la que se había casado preparando el plato principal, y los dos pensaban en sus hijos que en ese momento jugaban en el patio.

A docientos metros alguien preparaba la decoración y pensaba en su madre, que dormía pesadamente en un hospital por el ataque cardíaco que tuvo al enterarse de la noticia.

Mientras eso pasaba Spike y los elementos de la armonía se preparaban mientras Discord los miraba impaciente: los ocho eran invitados de honor con varios hechiceros mas, aunque solo Spike, Discord y Twilight sabían sobre símbolos rúnicos, Celestia los había invitado a todos.

Spike era especialmente importante: su madre le había enseñado algo sobre la arcana que manejaban los dragones, y aunque no supiera mucho si sabia algunas cosas que serian de ayuda.

-¿Seguros de que no quieren que los ayude con eso?seria un esfuerzo mínimo de mi parte.

-No es necesario Discord, podemos vestirnos sin tu ayuda.

Al fin terminaron de ponerse lo que Rarity les había hecho y se miraron al espejo:a todos les encantaba la ropa, cosa que complació a Rarity.

Estaban por subir al carruaje cuando Discord los miro algo enojado.

-Por favor, no necesitamos eso.

Y los hizo desaparecer con un chasquido llevándolos al palacio.

Había varios ponies allí, muchos de ellos viejos pero uno les llamo la atención por ser especialmente joven.

-¿Te he visto antes? -le pregunto Twilight- juraría que te conozco.

El unicornio, de un tono celeste casi blanco, la miro y negó con la cabeza.

-Armand Lulamoon, ¿y tu como te llamas?

-Twilight Sparkcle, conocí a tu madre cuando era joven...

-Ella me hablo mucho de ti cuando era pequeño, a veces enojada y a veces con cariño...En todo caso me encomendó que te diera esto si te veía alguna ves.

Se levanto y la abrazo como pudo, y luego hizo un pequeño hechizo con su cuerno que mostró la cara de Trixie.

-Siento haberte molestado tanto cuando era joven, y te agradezco haber aceptado mis disculpas la ultima ves que nos vimos, eso significo mucho para mi.

Dijo esto y desapareció en una nube de humo celeste.

-Pero creo recordar que me dijo que eras un unicornio, ¿estoy equivocado?

-Lo era, es una historia muy complicada pero cuando ella vivía yo era una unicornio.

El la miro algo incrédulo y luego de unos instantes asintió, algo confundido.

-Ella me dijo que eras poderosa, pero no creí que lo fueras tanto.

Ella no se molesto en corregirlo y charlaron un poco mas: Trixie se entero del embarazo unos días después de verla por ultima ves y vivieron en Canterlot nunca siendo realmente ricos pero tampoco siendo pobres, el nunca supo quien era su padre ya que Trixie misma no lo sabia y se mantenían con el dinero que su madre lograba ganar haciendo espectáculos pequeños en ferias o fechas festivas, y Trixie lo educo desde joven para que fuera un hechicero poderoso, cosa que logro con creces ya que tenia una afinidad con la magia mucho mayor que la de su madre.

Los llamaron y Twilight vio su marca: una vara idéntica a la de su madre sobre un yelmo, que se le hizo conocido.

Al entrar vio algo que la soprendio:su hermano y Cadence, su hermano era viejo pero seguía siendo tan activo como lo recordaba, y podía jurar que tenia dos pequeños bultos cerca de los omóplatos, en los que Spike se fijo.

-Si fuera un dragón diría que le están saliendo alas. -Le susurro al oído- Pero nunca había visto algo así en un unicornio, es extraño...

Miro un poco mas los bultos, casi imposibles de ver aun con sus sentidos de dragón, y le presto atención a lo que decía Celestia.

-Yo y mi hermana estudiamos todo lo que pudimos sobre un circulo rúnico de intensificación arcana y creo que esto seria lo mejor para empezar, partiremos de ella y la mejoraremos todo lo posible.

Hizo un hechizo en la mesa circular, de madera dura, y toda la mesa quedo cubierta con una sustancia brillante en la que podían dibujar fácilmente.

Dibujo en ella un hexágono con seis lineas que se unían en el centro, con pequeñas lineas como garras que bordeaban todo el contorno.

-Lo único que pido es que se mantenga la forma de hexágono y las lineas, fuera de eso cambiaremos todo.

-Espera. -dijo Spike- mi madre me dijo que esto es algo fácil de hacer y que incrementa mucho la potencia de los hechizos.

Hizo seis círculos rodeando al que hizo Celestia con dos espirales cada uno, y luego los unió al hexágono principal con lineas algo curvas.

-No solo aumentara la potencia dentro del hexágono principal, sino que en cada circulo puede entrar un dragón y este recibirá un incremento muchísimo mayor.

-Espera -Dijo Celestia- Uno en el centro ayudaría a equilibrar todo desde el centro y haría que tu y los elementos tuvieran un circulo para cada uno.

Lo hizo, pero ahora los interrumpió Armand.

-Si se sobre esto, y se un poco, las garras que rodean el contorno pueden ser remplazadas por letras rúnicas_ fehu_ y _kenas_ intercaladas, con _Wunjo_ cada tres letras en los círculos que ocuparan los elementos.

Un búfalo lo vio y adelanto a un hechicero que se movía lentamente.

-Creo que podríamos agregar rayos emitiendo que tuvieran una _Isa_ en la punta cada una.

Discord espero a que terminara.

-Los _Wunjo_ servirán, y mucho, pero un _Eihwaz_ en el centro ayudaría, y quizás uno circulo algo fuera del principal completamente rodeado de _Eihwaz_ seria útil para el hermano de Twilight, debido a su capacidad para hacer escudos enormes, y podría hacer algo.

Twilight miro un momento el circulo mientras se adelantaba y agrego dos _Perdth_: uno en el circulo en el que estaría ella y otro en el de Pinkye.

Discutieron durante varias horas sobre la forma que debía tener y al final hicieron algo así:

(debido a que cree que le voy a hacer un atentado o algo asi no puedo poner la url sin un flood de espacios, lo siento :c)

: / / . / / . j p g

-¿Les parece bien así? -pregunto Luna, luego de agregar un _laguz_ sin saber bien porque.

Todos la revisaron un poco lo que habían hecho, y estuvieron conformes.

-Mañana haremos pruebas para decidir las dimensiones que tendrá cada cara del hexágono, pero por hoy deberíamos dormir.

Antes de ir a su casa Twilight saludo a su hermano, que llevaba unos meses sin ver, y le pregunto sobre los bultos en la espalda.

-Sabia que los verían, hasta ahora solo Cadence los había notado, no se que son pero pican muchísimo.

-No se si te dije. -le dijo Twilight suavemente- Pero cuando Spike consiguió sus alas se parecían bastante a esos bultos, y también le picaban bastante.

El la miro algo preocupado.

-¿Dices que estaría convirtiéndome en un alicornio?

-Celestia me dijo que quizás hay algunos genes en nuestra rama, eso explicaría nuestra longevidad, y el tener una relación tan intima con uno podría haber fortalecido tales genes...

El la miro un poco hasta decidir que no era una broma y luego se reunió con Cadence, y volvieron al reino de cristal.

La mañana siguiente varios soldados estaban haciendo hexágonos parecidos al que los gobernantes habían hecho la noche anterior pero de diferentes medidas en el patio del palacio con tisa, hasta que hubo alrededor de 150 hechos.

La princesa se dispuso a probarlos con hechizos de escudo simples y varias hechiceras normales, y paso toda la tarde ocupada en revisar, uno por uno, todos los círculos mientras Discord, Twilight y luna hacían lo propio en diferentes partes del palacio.

Hacia las seis de la tarde(habiendo empezado a las doce) todos los círculos habían sido probados, y cada uno de los revisores mostró a los otros el mejor que había encontrado.

Cada uno hizo un hechizo básico sin esforzarse demasiado fuera del circulo y luego entro a este: al preparar su magia, las letras rúnicas empezaron a brillar con el color que caracterizaba la magia del que estaba en el circulo y giraban, luego, los siete círculos que lo rodeaban se elevaban en el aire dejando estelas, y luego las Isa se alejaban un poco del hexágono principal y lanzaban pequeños haces de magia al hexágono, que al estar completamente preparado empezaba a surtir efecto y ampliar la magia.

Terminaron decidiéndose por el de Luna cuando ya oscurecía, y ya estaban agotados de haber estado parados durante todo el día.

-Disculpe, princesa -le dijo Twilight- pero yo, Rarity y Spike tenemos habilidades mágicas, mientras que las otras no tienen ninguna habilidad con ellas, ¿que haremos?

-Todos los dragones tienen una cierta habilidad con la magia, es cuestión de ñana empezaran a hacerlo, aunque confió en que los elementos de la armonía, si aun son las portadoras de ellos serán de utilidad aunque no se que harán, pero hasta ahora han demostrado con creces ser siempre de ayuda.

La dejo y fue lentamente a sus aposentos, necesitaba dormir.

La mañana siguiente pasaron al próximo paso:hicieron el circulo arcano lo mas grande que pudieron para que entraran todos los hechiceros posibles y los siete dragones en sus círculos mientras las princesas, Discord y Shining armor entraban también en sus respectivos círculos.

Este ves fue un poco diferente: cuando todos preparaban su magia para hacer funcionar el circulo los círculos de los dragones los rodearon con luz del color de su magia y letras rúnicas empezaron a flotar en todo el lugar a medida que la atmósfera se cargaba de energía.

Las isas se levantaron del suelo con la linea que las conectaba al hexágono principal y luego de un momento este empezó a estirarse e inclinarse, finalmente, las isas mismas quedaron atrapadas en esferas de luz y empezaron a girar.

Los Fehus y Kenas del hexágono empezaron a girar alrededor de este con un tono rojizo y el circulo de Shining armor se empezó a elevar y mover con el unicornio hasta estar arriba de Spike y empezó a girar sobre si mismo, cuando el circulo estubo listo todos hicieron el hechizo(Apple jack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash con algo de dificultad por ser nuevas en el tema de la magia); dentro del hexágono las cebras susurraban palabras antiguas, los grifos cantaban con sus gargantas como llevaban haciendo desde hacia siglos y los búfalos tocaron sus instrumentos ceremoniales.

No apareció un escudo sino cinco, uno por cada raza presente y uno mas para Discord.

Finalmente terminaron de hacerlo y decidieron que ese circulo era el definitivo, lo único que les faltaba era elegir de que material iba a ser.

Discutieron un poco y finalmente decidieron que seria Obsidiana con un recubrimiento de cuarzo y listones de roble(todo creado por Discord, ya que ninguno quiso pagarlo).

Twilight se adelanto y apoyo las manos en la mesa.

-¿Que haremos con los ponies de cristal?hasta ahora nadie lo a mencionado y cuando todos cargan el corazón este es increíblemente poderoso.

-Planeaba -dijo Cadence- Que ellos lo cargaran y yo haría de foco en mi puesto en el circulo exterior, ya que el que todos ellos entraran al circulo rúnico quitaría mucho espacio para hechiceros poderosos.

-¿Y cuando iremos a Griffon?

-Planeamos hacerlo en unos días, aun falta un mes y medio para el meteoro pero el viaje es largo y necesitaremos al menos dos días para llegar allí los que vol...

-EHEM.

Discord se adelanto algo ofendido.

-¿Como hacen para olvidar tan seguido lo que puedo hacer chasqueando los dedos? podría llevarlos a todos en digamos que cuatro viajes, y en media hora estaría completamente repuesto de eso.

-No se si los otros gobernantes confían en ti -dijo Celestia- a nosotros nos has demostrado con creces que mereces la confianza que te damos, pero los otros no lo vieron.

-Al tener la confianza de la reina solara, la miá se ha ganado-dijo Zatit

Los otros fueron haciendo caso uno a uno, inclinándose ante Discord y jurándole que tenia su entera confianza.

Fluttershy y Discord estaban comiendo algo en su casa y charlando.

-No lo niegues, que te emocionaste cuando los reyes se inclinaron ante ti.

-No es la primera ve...

-Es la primera ves que lo hacen por respeto y no por temor, creía que habías aprendido la diferencia a esta altura -la vos de Fluttershy era seca- a veces la arrogancia te ciega aun con todo por lo que has pasado.

Apoyo el tenedor en la mesa con fuerza y salio enojada de su casa, dejando a Discord solo en la mesa.

"_Ha eso se le dice cagarla con estilo, Draconequus_"le susurro su mente.

El tiempo paso rápidamente y el meteoro se acercaba aun mas rápidamente, los hechiceros que habían sido elegidos para entrar al circulo entrenaban continuamente su magia para activar los círculos arcanos lo mas rápidamente posible y hacer los hechizos de escudo con la mayor fuerza posible.

Algunos se enfermaron y quisieron seguir entrenando(incluida Twilight) pero no les fue permitido debido a que necesitaban tener su cuerpo y mente en perfecto estado para poder usar su magia a todo su potencial, Fluttershy y Discord siguieron alejados, cosa que los demás no sabían solucionar.

Apple Jack y Spike viajaron para que la madre de Spike viera a su pareja.

-Es bella, y veo el amor en los ojos de ambos... Tienen mi bendición para su pareja, déjenme hacerles un regalo.

Fue a la cueva en la que vivía y rebusco un poco hasta encontrar dos anillos pequeños de cuarzo con una esfera de roble dentro.

-¿Como pusieron eso ahí? -pregunto Apple Jack- Debe haber sido difícil.

-En efecto lo fue, fue una magia poderosa la que los creo, y han pasado de generación en generación de nuestra familia durante milenios, ponganselos.

Los dos se pusieron un anillo cada uno y los miraron durante un segundo bajo el sol, tenían impurezas pero eso solo los hacia mas bellos ya que parecían se pequeñas placas de plata que reflejaban los rayos de sol.

-Su magia es poderosa y antigua; si su amor es verdadero no importara a que distancia estén, pues se oirán si le hablan a esos anillos.

Apple Jack lo probo y dijo su nombre a través del anillo, y del de Spike emitió una vocecilla diciendo lo mismo un segundo después.

-Si los portadores están muy cerca hay un retraso pequeño para indicar la distancia, funciona hasta unos trecientos metros aproximadamente.

Se abrazaron entre si y antes de despegar, la madre los retuvo un segundo mas.

-Siento que los otros dragones se hayan negado a cooperar, somos una raza poderosa pero a veces nuestro poder nos ciega.

Spike le sonrió perdonándola, y la imagen se les hizo hermosa a AJ y Scarlet: estaba de espaldas al sol y este iluminaba casi todo su cuerpo, sus escamas resplandecían ante el brillo y creaban reflejos violetas en las rocas que había en los alrededores, y sus ojos parecían brillar mas que de costumbre.

Fue una escena que quedo en sus mentes por el resto de sus vidas: Spike era un ser increíblemente bello y fuerte, sus alas eran enormes y todo esto era marcado por el sol a sus espaldas, que producía juegos de luz entre sus escamas.

Apple Jack se adelanto y lo beso.

-¿Y a que vino eso? no es que me queje...

-Sssh -le tapo la boca Apple Jack- por ser por eso te mereces ese y mil mas.

Volaron hacia su hogar mientras Scarlet miraba a su hijo y recordaba cuando el y su mujer se besaron:el sol también obro su magia y los dos fueron una pareja resplandeciente ante el sol, y su amor aumentaba la belleza de la imagen, y ella también despego luego de tapar su cueva con una piedra.

Los alcanzo luego de volar rápidamente unos segundos.

-¡Mama! no sabia que fueras a venir.

-Si voy a morir quiero ver el hogar de mi hijo y a sus amigas, no creo que te hayas esforzado tanto para traer de vuelta a alguien que no se lo merezca.

-Se lo merecen -le dijo, mirándola con cariño- Se ganaron una vida larga con por el mero hecho de ser ellas mismas.

Ella voló encima de los dos y dejo caer algo de humo sobre ellos.

-¿Y eso que es?dijo AJ estornudando.

-Es una costumbre entre los dragones, el humo representa el amor.

-Pues es demasiado amor -Dijo Apple Jack aun estornudando.

Scarlet rio un poco y dejo de hacerlo, para volar al lado suyo.

Spike volaba algo ausente, pensando de vuelta en lo mismo que la ultima ves que había hecho ese viaje.

No era justo

Había tantos planetas vacíos y tenia que caer en ese.

Con gusto habría aceptado que el meteoro cayera sobre el si eso hubiera significado que los demás se salvaran, pero eso no era posible.

-¡Hijo!

La vos se le hizo lejana y no le presto atención.

-¡Hijo!

Siguió en sus recuerdos, volando.

-¡Spike!

Esa vos si lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Eh? ¿que ocurre?

Su madre lo miro preocupada.

-Estabas entrando en estado Bereeik, creo que te hable de el cuando te quedaste conmigo una semana.

-¿Eh?

Lo recordaba muy vagamente, su madre le dijo que un dragón era poderoso al entrar en estado bereeik pero no recordaba la otra parte.

-Un Speciga Dvesele es incontrolable en ese estado y debe entrenar para poder controlarse mientras esta en el, o podría ser peligroso.

-¿Y que es un Speciga?

La pregunta de AJ los sorprendió un poco, pero Spike recordó que nunca le había dicho ese detalle.

-Es la raza a la que yo y mi madre pertenecemos, creo que me olvide de decirte eso.

La madre se acerco un poco a AJ y le arranco una escama, y luego le lanzo una llama.

La escama brillo débilmente por un segundo y luego lanzo un brillo con fuerza, terminando por deshacerse en ceniza.

-Siento habértela arrancado, pero solo quería confirmarlo.

-¿Que cosa?

-Que tu también eres una Speciga Dvesele, felicitaciones.

Siguieron volando en el cielo nocturno, lanzando llamas cada tanto para mantenerse calientes, cual cometas en el tejido de las estrellas.

Mientras tanto, Twilight y Fluttershy hablaban sobre Discord.

-A veces temo que vuelva a ser el de antes, si eso pasara no sabría que hacer.

-Yo e visto como te miraba, no creo que caiga en eso de nue...

-La arrogancia puede arruinar hasta el sentimiento mas puro, ¿no has notado como se ofende cuando alguien menciona que va a hacer por si mismo algo que el podría hacer con su magia?

-Si, pero también -Twilight le tomo la mano- e notado como fue un ser omnipotente y temido por centurias, no puedes esperar que abandone costumbres tan viejas en menos de un año.

La vos era cariñosa pero firme.

-Así como tu no puedes esperar que yo no haga nada para evitar que caiga de nuevo en el engreimiento, el necesita que haga hago por el, Twilight.

Esta asintió y tomo un sorbo de te.

-Si tu crees que es necesario seguramente lo sea, lo conoces mejor que yo.

Discord, en cambio, estaba sentado en su hogar mirando por una ventana y pensando, pero su mente era(siempre lo había sido) un laberinto de humo.

"_La amo._"

"¿_Seguro?_"pero la voz era débil, en su momento había sido fuerte pero ahora estaba casi muerta.

"_Si. Ella lo hace por mi bien, soy mas feliz de lo que nunca he sido._"

"_Pero ella quiere cambiarte, ¿quien le dio el derecho a hacerlo?_"

"_Eso no tiene sentido, soy discordia, un elemento de no cambio yo mismo no puedo cumplir mi función._"

La conversación consigo mismo continuo durante varias horas pero siempre era lo mismo: la vos que lo había controlado en otros tiempos intentaba gobernarlo pero el rebatía todos los argumentos con facilidad.

"_Ella solo quiere controlarte, deberías haberte dado cuenta._"

"_Ella no quiere controlarme, pero soy suyo así como ella es miá, es lo que suele llamarse amor._"

Espero una respuesta pero noto algo raro, la respuesta no llego

Su mente se sentía mas clara de lo que nunca se había sentido, las tinieblas que siempre la habían compuesto se solidificaban y hacían algo mas fácil de entender.

Al fin se había liberado del demonio que tanto lo había acosado durante siglos.

Pero un temor invadió su mente:¿y si sus poderes se habían ido? hasta donde sabia la maldad los componía en parte su magia, quizás al destruir a la maldad destruía sus poderes.

Pero no ocurrió nada:chasqueo los dedos y pudo usar su magia como antes, el tono había cambiado de ese tono amarillo desagradable que tenia antes a uno de un tono verde mucho mas vital, su magia era pura ahora.

Hizo aparecer un espejo enfrente suyo y su aspecto seguía siendo igual sus ojos tenían un aspecto menos cansado que antes pero nada mas, incluso conservaba sus cuernos.

Penso en ir con Fluttershy a decirle, pero decidió esperar a que amaneciera.

mientras tanto, Rainbow dash volaba en la noche lo mas rápido que su sigilo le permitía, no quería que nadie la viera.

Finalmente vio lo que esperaba ver: una elevación rocosa en medio del bosque everfree, caracterizada por un arbusto que crecía en la punta, solitario.

Aterrizo suavemente y se sentó a esperar, el siempre se retrasaba.

Miro en la dirección de la que siempre venia y casi no lo vio:una figura negra en el cielo nocturno.

Al verlo lanzo una llama suave para que la viera y el respondió con una llama pequeña, roja.

-¿Nocte Erinys? pregunto ella al oír el susurro de sus alas contra las hojas.

-¿Rainbow Dash?

-Sabes que soy yo, ¿porque lo preguntas?

-Porque es parte del juego -dijo el antes de soltar una risa suave.

Le tomo la mano y la guio a una pequeña cueva que había allí, el interior tenia varias gemas grandes saliendo de las paredes y techo que lanzando una llama producían un efecto bellisimo.

El tomo el honor esa noche y lanzo una llama roja mas grande que antes, que ilumino toda la cueva e hizo a las gemas brillar como velas de cristal.

Lo miro mientras la luz seguía allí: todas sus escamas eran completamente negras y no reflejaban la luz como las de otros dragones, solo, parecidos a los de un gato, sus ojos eran la excepción.

Cuando la luz se fue ella lanzo una llama azulada para iluminar todo.

-Cierra los ojos. -le dijo ella.

El los cerro sin preguntar y ello lo beso en la punta del hocico.

Se quedaron en la oscuridad tocándose los rostros y dándose besos cortos, hasta que ella lo interrumpió.

-Creo que si vamos a morir deberíamos hacer publico esto...

-¿Pero eso no arruinaría el juego? -el decía esto mas pensando en ella que en el mismo, primero se habían visto a escondidas porque ella no se terminaba de ver a si misma con una pareja, pero luego continuaron porque así les parecía divertido.

-Eso ya no importa, ya es momento de que lo digamos.

El lanzo una llama por la nariz para mostrar su sonrisa y luego salio fuera, y lanzo una llama enorme al cielo para expresar su alegría; sus llamas eran, precisamente, enormes.

Entro aun feliz y encendió un palo grueso que había por allí y lo clavo en el suelo, los cristales que había por todos lados hicieron el resto.

-Soy el hombre mas feliz en este momento, espera a que le muestre a mis amigos lo hermosa que es mi novia.

Ella no le presto atención al leve machismo que tenia esto, el admitía esa parte de si mismo e incluso bromeaba sobre las estupideces que decía gracias a esta.

Le roso la nariz con la suya y despegaron hacia el hogar de Rainbow Dash.

A varios kilómetros de distancia, Rarity cosía un vestido.

Este era bellisimo, seis lineas de gemas partían desde el borde de la falda y llegaban hasta el final, pero eso no lograba sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Penso en el meteoro y en todo lo que arrancaría, y ella, en su generosidad, no lo entendía: ¿Porque destruir?¿Porque sacrificar tu propia existencia para acabar con vidas?Por supuesto que el meteoro en si mismo no pensaba y estaba atado a la gravedad del objeto mas cercando, pero aun así no lo entendía.

Se sentó en el sillón que tenia mas cerca y se recargo en el, pero decidió dejar esa linea de pensamientos y pensar en algo mas alegre, si le quedaba poco tiempo de existencia al menos se dedicaría a crear belleza, así que siguió con el vestido.

Pinkye pie, en cambio, caminaba en círculos.

Venia un meteoro, y los aniquilaría a todos.

Y ella era la felicidad encarnada, no permitiría que todos estuvieran tristes.

Fue a su cocina y busco los ingredientes que necesitaba: harina, azúcar, leche, huevos y un par de gemas para darle sabor.

Preparo el pastel que estaría listo para el día siguiente recordando su vida: la tristeza constante del campo de rocas, el momento(la felicidad absoluta) en el que hizo su primera fiesta y consiguió su marquita, la primera ves que vio a Twilight.

Recordaba pocos momentos tristes en su vida, antes de conocer a sus amigas los ocultaba, pero luego de reformar a Discord decidió lo contrario: ellas se mostraban tristes ante ella ¿porque ella no tenia derecho a recibir consuelo?las reunió en su hogar y les explico, tranquila, la situación.

Por un momento la miraron y fue un momento horrible, ella pensó que se iban a reír de ella y nunca la iban a ver de vuelta y se quedaría sola de nuevo, pero a fin Rarity dijo algo:

-Oh, cariño, siempre estaremos allí contigo.

Fue unos de los momentos mas felices de su vida, se sentía raro dejar salir la tristeza pero sabia que necesitaba hacerlo, y se alegraba de que sus amigas la quisieran aun con eso.

Luego de eso lloro en los hombros de todas con el tiempo, cuando los Cake murieron, cuando sus hermanitos(los Cake no habían sido realmente sus padres, pero esos eran sus hermanitos a pesar de eso) consiguieron sus marcas y ella se dio cuenta de que iban a crecer y dejarla atrás, se dejo llorar en los hombros de sus amigas.

Su vida no podría haber sido mas feliz, si tenia que morir lo haría, pero su vida había sido feliz y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Amaneció y todos salieron para desayunar juntos en el centro del patio que compartían como todos los días, pero todos ellos se llevaron sorpresas.

Para empezar, Discord se veía diferente, no sabían decir que era porque conservaba su humor ácido, pero se lo veía mas tranquilo que antes.

Luego, Spike y AJ habían vuelto con una dragona enorme con escamas de color verde vibrante que les sonreía algo incomoda entre tal cantidad de dragones y Discord.

Y para ponerle la fresa al pastel, Rainbow Dash apareció con un dragón negro y con escamas que no reflejaban la luz como las de todas ellas, y con unos ojos extraños, como de gato.

Todos se sentaron algo incómodos(especialmente los invitados) menos Pinkye, que apareció con un pastel de gemas enorme.

-Que bueno que hice un pastel grande -rompió el hielo Pinkye- Porque si no no habría alcanzado para todos y habría sido muy incomodo, lo habría sido ¿no?

Spike se levanto sosteniendo la mano de la dragona verde.

-Me gustaría presentarles a mi madre -dijo- Vino de muy lejos porque quería conocerlos a todos antes de que... ya saben...

Se sentó algo incomodo, la había cagado completamente con esa ultima frase.

Rainbow Dash se levanto rápido, antes de acobardarse y también tomando la mano de su acompañante mientras Pinkye repartía el pastel.

-Lesquieropresentaramidragonmuymuyespecialloconosc odesdehaceunosmesesperonomeatreviaapresentarselo. -dijo y se sentó rápidamente, mientras el silencio incomodo volvía a caer.

¡PLOP!

-¡Ah, por favor! -se quejo Discord, un pájaro había vaciado el vientre sobre su porción de pastel.

Los demás lo vieron y no pudieron evitar una carcajada mientras Discord se ponía un traje de caballero con su magia y se iba, simulando estar ofendido.

-Los desafió a todos a un duelo en nombre de mi honor. -dijo haciendo aparecer una espada y apuntándoles mientras hacia un piquito con los labios.

Todos lo miraron, riendo aun mas fuerte.

-¿Que?¿nadie acepta mi desafió?pues tendré que hacer yo a un oponente.

Se duplico(los invitados no entendían nada de lo que ocurría, pero la risa estaba ahí) y la otra versión tenia un monóculo y un sombrero de copa de cinco metros de altura que se mantenía en equilibrio gracias a la una combinación de suerte y magia.

Hizo una pequeña obra de teatro que duro unos minutos mientras los demás reían y finalmente se sentó haciendo desaparecer el excremento de su pastel.

-¿Que tal si todos nos presentamos uno por uno? -dijo Twilight- creo que eso facilitaría mucho las cosas.

Cada uno se presento a si mismo, hasta que le llego el turno a Rainbow Dash, que se levanto con el dragón negro.

-Yo soy Rainbow Dash, que una ves fue la pegaso mas rápida de Equestria y ahora es la dragona mas rápida, y portadora de la pura lealtad y el es Nocte Erinys, de la casta Erinys.

Nocte levanto la taza que tenia enfrente.

-¡Un brindis por conocer a desconocidos!

Todos chocaron las tazas.

-¡Y otro por la mas hermosa dragona de toda Equestria, y porque permita a este feo dragón estar cerca suyo!

Todos chocaron las tazas riendo, y Fluttershy le pregunto a Discord que porque lucia tan diferente esa mañana.

-Te lo explicare cuando estemos solos, es algo complicado.

Luego de la comida Spike le pidió a Twilight(con el permiso de su madre) que analizara los anillos de cuarzo para intentar hacerlo en una escala mayor y que todos ellos tuvieran sus anillos.

Esta lo analizo y le hizo un par de pruebas con su magia(Scarlet no pudo evitar enojarse un poco con eso, pero se contuvo) y se lo devolvió a Spike.

-Creo que podría hacer algo mucho mejor que eso.

Le pidió a Discord que hiciera aparecer una esfera de madera de roble y le lanzo un hechizo con su cuerno, y pequeñas runas, como grabadas con fuego, aparecieron surcándola.

"_Que tal?_.

-Bie...Espera.

"¿_Les gusta? se puede decidir libremente si se usara esto o se ocultaran los pensamientos de uno_.

"_Wow_.

-Debería se fácil hacerlo a gran escala -dijo Twilight- con una esfera de alrededor de un metro de circunferencia debería poder que afectara el doble de la zona ocupada por el circulo rúnico.

-¿Te refieres a lo del meteoro? -la interrumpió Nocte.-En ese caso me gustaría ayudar, ¿seria posible que me hicieran uno de esos círculos especiales para dragones cerca del de Rainbow?

Twilight la miro algo sorprendida(los dragones habían decidido por consenso general no ayudar a las otras razas con eso ya que creían que podrían sobrevivir a la caída) y luego asintió.

-No debería ser tan difícil, ¿pero sabes algo sobre hacer hechizos de escudo?

-Se algo, y creo que puedo entrenar un poco antes de que caiga.

La comida termino de forma algo incomoda ya que todos se fueron dando cuenta, uno a uno, de que la madre de Spyke nunca había dicho que fuera a ayudar.

Scarlet se fue dos días después de haber llegado y el novio de Rainbow Dash se quedo allí, el tiempo paso como la miel, pero esa miel era manchada por las moscas que eran sus pensamientos sobre el meteoro, y el entrenamiento casi constante que hacían solo empeoraba las cosas.

Finalmente todos consiguieron hacer el hechizo de escudo de forma eficiente y activar un circulo rúnico a toda su potencia en un par de segundos, pero aun así no se sentían listos; aun Discord, que en ningún momento necesito entrenar(aunque lo hizo para acompañar a Fluttershy), no se sentía preparado para eso.

Twilight desubrio que con un pequeño cambio podía hacer el hechizo de telepatía el doble de efectivo con el mismo gasto de magia.

Pinkye descubrió que tenia una afinidad con la magia bastante alta, aunque no estuviera acostumbrada a hacerla, y la de Spike casi la alcanzaba, practicaron con círculos rúnicos que fortalecían su magia como grupo y aprendieron a manejar, en cierto grado, a dirigir la magia que fluía a través de los trazos para apoyarse entre si y lograr un hechizo de escudo mas estable.

La magia de Nocte era algo extraña: formaba y mantenía una llama durante unos segundos y luego hacia un movimiento extraño con la boca: esto hacia que la llama se convirtiera en una esfera y parecía poder mantenerse indefinidamente sin que Nocte hiciera nada para ayudarla.

Luego, susurraba algo(a Twilight esto le recordó un poco a la magia de las cebras) y la llama se expandía y elevaba desapareciendo, pero dejando un escudo mágico en su lugar.

-¿Que tiene de raro? pensé que ustedes usaban la magia de otras formas por haber sido ponies, pero esa es la forma en la que la hacemos los dragones.

-Es que no conocemos mucho la cultura draconica -se explico Twilight- no sabíamos que la usaran así, ¿podrías explicarme como lo hacen?

El le explico todo y una ves que ella entendió se lo enseño a los otros; todos menos ella empezaron a usar esta magia(mucho mas fácil que la que usaban antes), pero ella prefirió seguir enfocando la magia a través de la cresta que hacia de cuerno, había estado usándola durante ciento quince años y no planeaba cambiar de método.

Finalmente Celestia apareció allí cuando faltaban dos días para que el meteoro llegara(ahora era posible verlo sin telescopio) y los llevo al palacio, Discord debía empezar el traslado.

El aire de Griffon era extraño, parecía estar mas caliente que el de Equestria y el paisaje era casi desértico.

-Los traje al lugar en el que el meteoro hará impacto, ¿quieren que haga el circulo ahora? -les pregunto Discord, que llevo a los reyes y elementos primero.

Los otros evaluaron un poco el terreno y asintieron, el se elevo en el aire y empezó a estirar los brazos.

-Es raro, nunca lo había visto hacer nada mas que chasquear los dedos. -dijo Celestia

Empezó a mover los brazos en arcos cortos y estos dejaron hilos de magia verde en el aire.

-Me dijo que logro deshacerse del mal que antes ocupaba su mente o algo así, y que le parecía correcto cambiar de método para enfocar la magia por algo mas eficiente.

Los hilos cayeron al suelo perdiéndose en la distancia, y Discord levanto las manos como si tirara de algo: los hilos se tensaron y empezaron a levantar el suelo mientras Discord lo estabilizaba para poder hacer mas cómodamente el circulo.

Luego de elevar toda la zona(estaban en tierra de nadie, no se veía ningún rasgo distintivo por mas que esforzaran la vista) volvió a mover los brazos en arcos y estos dejaron muchos mas hilos mágicos en el aire.

Los sostuvo con el pulgar y aplaudió, apretando los hilos entre sus manos.

El suelo se empezó a mover de nuevo y obsidiana empezó a surgir de el, cuando esta salio cuarzo empezó a cristalizarse en torno a ella y luego un has de luz recorrió toda la silueta dejando madera de roble tras de si.

Cuando todos los círculos salieron, Discord movió por tercera ves los brazos pero mucho mas rápidamente que antes y varios miles de hilos fueron creados, los dejo caer y volvió a tirar: las letras rúnicas salieron, diminuta cada una, del suelo.

Al fin, el circulo que tan cuidadosamente había sido planeado estubo completo, y Discord bajo lentamente.

-¿Podrías haberlo hecho con un chasquido de dedos o un aplauso o todo eso era realmente necesario? -le pregunto Celestia, en vos baja.

-No realmente, pero a veces me despierto sintiéndome una diva.

Discord empezó a traer primero a los hechiceros y luego a los normales, hasta que hubo unos tres mil; en si los hechiceros poderosos eran relativamente pocos, 200 cuando mucho, pero los demás eran necesarios por el potencial que podían reunir juntos.

Practicaron durante dos días mientras el meteoro se acercaba comiendo abundantemente primero de lo que Discord les daba con su magia, y luego, cuando este se canso del pedido constante de comida, de una maquina enorme que este hizo y parecía dar alimento y agua de forma ilimitada.

Al principio les costaba llevar el circulo a su máximo potencial debido a su tamaño, pero llevaban tres meses practicando y en unas horas lo dominaron, mientras los ponies de cristal concentraban todo el amor que podían para cargar al corazón.

Al fin el día llego, y aun los que quedaron en sus hogares, ayudaron como pudieron desde donde estaban con su magia.

Todos estaban parados en el circulo.

Celestia se elevo del suelo y elevo su vos a su máxima potencia:

-Haremos un hechizo de escudo e intentaremos desviar o rechazar al meteoro, ¿esta claro?

Tres mil ojos la miraban con miedo, y no quería que entraran en pánico y se desbandaran.

-Hoy lucharemos en nombre de nuestros seres queridos, ¡si no lo hacemos por nosotros lo haremos por aquellos a los que amamos!

Un ¡SI! enorme se elevo entre la multitud, pero aun no era suficiente.

-Hoy lucharemos, ¡HOY LUCHAREMOS POR AMOR!

El ¡Si! volvió mientras cada uno pensaba en sus hijos o pareja, lo había logrado.

-ASI QUE REPITO: ¿¡ESTA CLARO!?

-¡ESTA CLARO!

El grito colectivo le lastimo los oídos, pero era lo que necesitaba oír.

Twilight activo la esfera de madera en el centro del circulo, enterrada algo debajo de Spike, e hizo que solo los que ella creía que iban a ser necesarios pudieran hablar a través de ella: Los elementos, Spike, Nocte, Discord, su hermano y las princesas.

"_El sistema esta funcionando princesas, pueden usarlo si lo necesitan_.

Miraron hacia arriba y vieron el meteoro, según sus cálculos tocaría la atmósfera en unos quince minutos.

"_¡Preparen los círculos!_.

En el imperio de cristal, todos empezaron a cargar el corazón.

Los símbolos rúnicos empezaron a brillar y girar mientras Shining se elevaba hasta quedar sobre Spike, y haces de luz salieron desde el circulo de Spike y sostuvieron al de Shining.

Las isas volvieron a elevarse pero cambiaron de vuelta: las lineas de obsidiana que los conectaban con el hexágono principal se movieron hasta estar completamente verticales, y luego las isas se inclinaron hasta estar horizontales.

Los círculos de los elementos empezaron a brillar con el color de la magia de cada una, los wunjos se elevaron en el aire inclinándose hasta rodearlas con muros de luz.

Las princesas y Discord empezaron a cargar su magia y círculos, Celestia fue rodeada por un sol estilizado idéntico al de su marca, Luna por piedras blanquecinas que terminaron orbitando en torno suyo, y un corazón enorme apareció encima de Cadence, Discord, en cambio, fue rodeado por un vapor verde que salia de sus fosas nasales, los cuatro tenían los ojos brillantes como lo habían sido los de Twilight al usar los elementos de la armonía.

Oyeron un sonido extraño y miraron hacia arriba: el meteoro había entrado a la atmósfera y el circulo terminaba de estar listo.

Cayo libremente por unos segundos y entonces una pared de energía mágica lo empezó a detener cuando los unicornios iniciaron su hechizo, al mismo tiempo que Luna y Celestia.

Luego, otra apareció, pero esta de un rosa intenso, Cadence estaba focalizando todo el amor del reino de cristal y parte del de Equestria. mientras su marca brillaba.

Una blanquecina:las cebras susurraban palabras ininteligibles y golpeaban el suelo rítmicamente con las pesuñas.

Una verde apareció:Discord movía suavemente los brazos para enfocar su magia, y luego se detuvo y los levanto, como si sostuviera un peso enorme.

Una que parecía estar hecha de polvo apareció: los búfalos tocaban sus instrumentos rituales para invocar a los espíritus de la tierra.

Diez mil plumas aparecieron en el aire y explotaron en un polvo de magia que se condenso en otra mas:los grifos cantaban sentados, un cántico antiguo y lleno de poder.

Sin embargo el meteoro seguía avanzando, su peso era increíble y avanzaba empecinadamente, sin perder casi velocidad.

Finalmente los círculos llegaron a su máximo potencial y lograron hacer perder mas velocidad al meteoro, pero aun era demasiada, en ese momento, estando aun relativamente frescos, no podían detenerlo.

Las seis vieron esto y decidieron activar los elementos de la armonía, pero algo estaba podían.

"_Celestia, los elementos no se activan_. le mando Twilight a ella y solo a ella.

"_Temía eso, pero no te preocupes, haremos algo_.

Algo.

La mente de Twilight buscaba desesperadamente algo mientras preparaba la esfera de fuego al mismo tiempo que las otras.

Celestia recibió el mensaje desesperado y sintió algo caer en su estomago:había temido que al morir perdieran su vinculo con los elementos.

Le respondió como pudo y siguió esforzándose, viendo como el meteoro caía y todos se empezaban a asustar pero seguían firmes, estaba orgullosa de ellos.

Spike, mientras tanto, se esforzaba todo lo que podía y sus escamas se tornaban rojas a momentos mientras sus ojos adquirían características cada ves mas felinas y su cola se alargaba, gruesa.

Seguía preparando su llama, sabia que a pesar de no ser muchos dragones los círculos ayudarían mucho, y finalmente le mando el mensaje a las otras: "_Lanzenlo_"

Ocho esferas de fuego se elevaron en el cielo y se unieron creando una enorme, luego crearon la barrera(Twilight uso ese tipo de magia a regañadientes) que se acerco rápidamente a las otras.

Toco la de los grifos mientras Spike se concentraba todo lo que podía en fortalecerla, y aun en ese momento su madre hubiera estado orgullosa de el:estaba en estado Bereeik y en pleno control de si mismo sin siquiera saberlo.

Sin embargo el meteoro seguía cayendo, apenas mas lento que antes.

La desesperación empezó a expandirse dentro del circulo y Celestia temía que se desbandaran, cuando oyo un ruido a lo lejos, como de un viento muy potente, y miro en la dirección desde la que venia sonriendo un poco.

Nocte miro a RD y se disculpo a gritos por no poder protegerla.

-¿Sabes por donde te podes meter tu machismo? -le grito ella riendo y se esforzó un poco mas mientras sus ojos también adaptaban rasgos felinos, pero Nocte ya no la oía, estaba mirando hacia el norte.

Discord siguió esforzándose al máximo mientras sentía que su cuerpo cambiaba, no sabia si para bien o para mal pero estaba cambiando.

La piel de sus piernas se desgarro y la carne se expandió, creció una piel nueva, mas peluda, remplazando a la anterior.

Sus brazos se estiraron un poco mientras ambos cuernos caían y eran remplazados por dos mas largos e iguales.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, oyo algo al norte y miro, incluso el se impresiono.

Twilight también entraba en estado bereeik(todas lo estaban) y usaba toda su magia, que no era poca, en el meteoro.

Era la primera ves en su vida que tenia que usar la magia de ese modo, de forma brutal y tan constante, y sentía que no podía seguir a ese ritmo por mucho tiempo mas, pero aun así continuo.

En eso oyo un sonido al norte y miro, por un segundo se desconcentro y casi dejo de hacer el hechizo de escudo, pero lo mantuvo.

Spike veía a través del suelo que sostenía a Shining Armor y vio que el meteoro seguía cayendo casi a la misma velocidad que antes, y al ver eso se enojo y el estado bereeik se intensifico.

Oyó algo al norte y miro al mismo tiempo que varias miles de cabezas, y por un segundo no creyó lo que veía.

-¿Mama?

En el momento en el que la vio Twilight le concedió vos en la esfera y se lo comunico.

"_Llegamos, ¿que tal si nos hacen algo de espacio?_

"_Creo que puedo hacer algo mejor que eso _-dijo Discord- ¿_podrán resistir sin mi unos momentos?_

No espero respuesta y se elevo en el aire, detuvo completamente los círculos rúnicos(el meteoro empezó a acelerar) y lo amplio mientras agregaba varios círculos como los que tenían los elementos alrededor del hexágono, y luego bajo volviendo a su puesto.

"_Cada dragón entre a un circulo, y cuando no queden mas libres que entren al principal._

Los dragones que seguían a Scarlet levantaron vuelo produciendo de nuevo ese sonido como de un viento potente y se posicionaron mientras los círculos empezaban de nuevo a girar.

En los jardines del palacio de Canterlot, algo se levantaba luego de siglos sin moverse.

Los círculos volvieron a su máxima potencia en menos de dos minutos, pero el meteoro iba mucho mas rápidamente que antes.

Empezaban a sentir calor y aun así siguieron combatiendo su miedo en nombre de sus amor.

Los dragones prepararon sus hechizos y todos empezaban a cansarse, incluso Twilight y Cadence, y los que podían lograr y controlar tal estado entraron en estado bereeik, Spike lo intento intensificar cuando se dio cuenta que es estaba en el pero algo estaba mal.

Miro el circulo que lo rodeaba y noto que una de las letras había sido rota a golpes.

"_¡Discord! parece que alguien rompió una de las letras de mi circulo._

Pasaron unos segundos y finalmente llego una respuesta.

"_No puedo hacer nada ahora, deberás arreglártelas con la letra rota._

Spike se enfureció y logro aumentar el estado bereeik, pero la runa rota desequilibraba su hechizo y le era difícil mantenerlo.

Una figura se movía a velocidades increíbles entre Canterlot y Griffon, dirigiéndose a este ultimo.

Scarlet llevaba décadas sin entrar en estado bereeik pero entro a este con facilidad, preparo un hechizo de escudo con todos los demás y al fin lanzo la orden: "_Dragones, ¡AHORA!_", un segundo después una masa de esferas de fuego se levo en el aire y formaron un escudo enorme entre todas, que toco al que Spike había lanzado.

El circulo en el que estaba intensifico el hechizo varias veces, pero el meteoro seguía avanzando, con su velocidad casi idéntica a la que tenia al entrar en la atmósfera.

Luna usaba todas las fuerzas que tenia y el meteoro aun avanzaba, implacable.

Su figura se estiro un poco, pareciéndose un poco mas a la de Celestia, pero sin embargo no lograba hacer nada, el meteoro avanzaba hiciera lo que hiciera.

Sentía una presencia acercándose desde Equestria, y se le hacia conocida pero no lograba reconocerla.

No noto que su cuerno se quebró, apenas un poco, en la punta.

El meteoro caía, y Cadence lo miraba.

_Debe haber una forma, se suponía que pudiéramos detenerlo, no es justo no es justono es justonoesjustonoesjustonoesjusto_

Mientras la joven princesa miraba, una figura se acercaba rápidamente a todos ellos.

Twilight sentía algo raro en su mente, como si al

_miles de puertas_

go se abriera en ella.

Se sentía como cuando estaba a punto de entender algo, pero el sentimiento era empeñado por la roca gigante que amenazaba con aplastarla.

La sensación no era ni molesta ni placentera, simplemente se sentía como una espera que llegaba a su fin, el sentimiento de a

_Miles de mundos, miles de universos, y todos se abrirán para ti._

pertura la inundaba.

Luna se dio cuenta de que la presencia estaba a unos pocos metros de ella y no le dio importancia, pero de repente ya no estaba allí.

Estaba en un lugar negro, y alguien al que había perdido mucho tiempo atrás estaba enfrente suyo.

_recuerda..._

Hablaba con su amado sobre magia, y este bromeo.

-¿No seria cómico que los elementos de la armonía aun no estuvieran completos?quizás haya un séptimo que aun no conocemos.

Volvió al espacio negro, con la figura enfrente suyo.

_recuerda..._

Hablaba con Celestia y el mundo aun era joven, acababan de deshacerse de Discord por primera ves y su hermana guardaba los elementos en un lugar seguro.

-No se porque pero creo que aun no están completos, el elemento de la magia es el mas poderoso y actuá meramente como un equilibrador de los otros...

Volvió al espacio negro, con la figura enfrente suyo.

_Lo contendré todo lo que pueda, pero deberás entenderlo por ti misma_.

Volvió al circulo y una figura estaba enfrente suyo.

-¿Ice Shine?

Parecía ser un unicornio hecho de agua, la miro por un segundo y se fue corriendo.

En el hexágono principal, todos vieron como una figura que parecía estar hecha de agua daba un salto y se posicionaba sobre una letra rúnica enorme que había allí, y le dieron espacio cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

No sabia porque le habían permitido volver por unos momentos, pero lo aprovecho lo mejor que pudo.

Luego de mostrarle las señales a la que había amado fue al símbolo _laguz_ que había en el circulo arcano y se poso en este para aumentar sus poderes; todos los escudos que antes estaban allí fueron remplazados por uno que parecía ser de hielo mientras un pensamiento aparecía en todas las mentes de los que estaban allí.

_Descansen..._

Twilight descanso sin darse cuenta y siguió embobada, mirando al vació

El sentimiento de logro se aproximaba, algo se iba a abrir en su mente en cualquier momento.

Luna miro como el unicornio de agua se alejaba rápidamente y pensó en lo que le había dicho.

_recuerda..._

Era claro que el séptimo elemento de la armonía estaba por manifestarse, pero no sabia quien podía ser.

_Piensa con el corazón, querida, a veces la inteligencia se ve superada por la sabiduría._

La vos de Ice Shine invadió y calmo sus pensamientos, tenia uno minutos, cinco como mucho, pero debería aprovecharlos.

El hielo que contenía al meteoro se empezaba a debilitar cuando tanto ella como Twilight lograron sus objetivos.

Un rayo de luz salio lanzado desde Twilight, pero Luna no le presto mucha atención.

La apertura llego a la mente de Twilight, pero fue una apertura inmensa, infinita, que no pudo controlar.

_Miles de universos, miles de dimensiones girando en torno a un único eje._

_Y tu, estrella del amanecer, estas en todos ellos._

_A veces eres una hechicera de los electrones, a veces eres una hechicera del oleo o de las palabras, pero siempre eres una hechicera._

Al fin entendió todo, y logro controlarla.

Yo estoy en todo...

No, no era correcto

Yo estoy en _todos_...

Se aproximaba lo suficiente.

Existía en una cantidad casi infinita de universos, y le estaba siendo permitido extraer algo del poder de sus otras yo(una cantidad ínfima del de cada una) para si misma.

No tomo demasiado, solo el necesario.

Luna no le prestaba atención a Twilight, que se elevaba en un rayo de luz y lentamente se transformaba en un alicornio, porque lo entendía.

Spike.

Su collar, compuesto de todas las gemas de la armonía originales.

El, siempre haciendo de intermediario en las peleas de las chicas.

EL, el elemento de la unión.

Spike estaba sentado en el suelo, cuando vio a Twilight elevarse en un rayo de luz.

"_¡Spike!_

Dejo de prestarle atención a Twilight y se concentro en lo que le decía Luna.

"_¡Al fin lo entendí! tu eres el elemento de la unión Spike, por eso te dieron ese collar, ¡al fin los elementos de la armonía mostraran su autentico potencial!_

El no la entendía del todo, y le pidió que se lo explicara lentamente.

"_Te dieron el collar, hecho con un poco de cada gema, porque tu eres el elemento de la unión Spike, ¡tu eres el séptimo elemento de la armonía!_

Sobre ellos el hielo se derretía y caían gotas de agua sobre todos los presentes, que mientras tomaban el agua que caía reactivaban los círculos.

La figura de agua pareció derrumbarse

_Lo siento..._

y cientas de bolas de fuego salieron lanzadas al aire y todos prepararon sus escudos nuevamente, no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente.

Twilight, que aun no se acostumbraba del todo a su nuevo cuerpo, uso su cuerno y logro una potencia mucho mayor, pero aun ganando el aumento del circulo debido a que en cierta forma aun era un dragón.

El meteoro se empezaba a ralentizar, pero apenas.

Aun caía.

Spike pensaba en lo que Luna le había dicho.

¿Elemento de la unión?

Eso no tenia sentido.

Pero en una forma retorcida si lo tenia, y mucho.

Suspiro y se concentro en el collar, entrando en estado bereeik sin darse cuenta.

Cerro los ojos y pequeñas runas doradas empezaron a flotar alrededor suyo sin que las viera, se concentraba en el collar.

Lo tenia entre sus manos y cada pequeño detalle había cobrado una importancia enorme, allí estaban los ojos, allí las tres estrellas en el firmamento.

Finalmente lo logro y abrió los ojos, que ahora emitían luz.

Penso en las seis mientras el se elevaba en el aire, en ese momento toda la potenciacion del circulo le estaba siendo dada a el.

Seis hilos de luz salían de el y se conectaban a los elementos de la armonía, que también se elevaban en el aire, con los ojos brillando.

De la boca de Spike broto una llama, pero esta era blanca y mas grande que la que cualquier dragón pudiera emitir.

Seis haces individuales con los colores de los elementos originales subieron girando en espiral hasta que hicieron contacto con el escudo mas bajo(el de los grifos) y lo destruyeron en un segundo, y siguió perforando todos hasta encontrarse con el de Cadence, que resistió.

Celestia vio como Spike y los elementos se elevaban en el aire sonriendo, al fin lo entendía.

Un rayo de luz salio de la boca de Spike y avanso hacia el escudo mas bajo, y lo perforo, atraveso varios hasta finalmente impactar con el de Cadence, que resistió firme.

Ahora el meteoro estaba absolutamente quieto, Spike hacia esfuerzos visibles para hacerlo moverse pero no lo lograba, varias venas sobresalian en su cuello y el de las chicas.

Nocte se concentraba en el escudo cuando noto que a Rainbow Dash se empezaba a comportar extraño.

Primero dejo de mantener su parte del hechizo y luego miro hacia el centro del hexágono, sonriendo.

-Así que por eso no podiamos.

Dicho esto sus ojos y boca empezaron a emitir luz y ella se elevo en el aire, al ver que estaba asustado ella le dijo algo a través de la esfera.

"_No te preocupes, estare bien. Soy amor, Nocte, todas somos amor_.

Decidio que si ella lo decia seria por algo y se quedo mirándola, parado, ya sin hechizo que mantener ahora que un rayo de luz lo había destruido.

Spike logro detener el estaba bien.

Pero el meteoro no se movió en la dirección contraria, y eso estaba mal.

Sabia que podia mantenerse en esa situación por siempre si lo deseaba, pero no le iba a hacer eso a sus amigas.

Se esforzó y logro hacer el haz mas poderoso, pero el meteoro subio unos centimetros y se detuvo.

Discord vio como el haz destruía su escudo y se permitio un descanso, reconociendo a los elementos de la armonia.

Pero esta ves habian cambiado.

Eran mas poderosos, de alguna forma ahora parecian estar completos.

Sin embargo el meteoro no subia.

Esa maldita cosa se quedo allí, flotando en el firmamento y resistiendose a subir.

Discord se elevo en el aire con su nuevo cuerpo y empezó a cambiar el hexágono de nuevo.

Twilight sintió como se conectaba a los elementos pero ya sin ser el focalizador, al fin podia agregarle su poder a los elementos de la armonia.

Su cuerpo se sentía mas liviano de lo que había sido siendo un dragon, y se pregunto, algo divertida, si seguia teniendo la habilidad para lanzar llamas.

Se elevo en el aire con una sensación familiar: ella era amor, todo su poder era amor.

Llevaba unos minutos así, viendo como el meteoro se quedaba quieto, cuando Discord (que ahora se veia diferente) se elevo en el cielo y desactivo los círculos para cambiarlos; el meteoro volvio a caer, aunque mas lentamente.

Esta ves movió los brazos mucho mas rápido que antes y luego junto las palmas, con los dedos extendidos como una flor.

Uso un poco de su magia, empujando hacia abajo con las manos, e hizo desaparecer todo el hexágono.

Luego movió los brazos en arcos como hiciera antes, dejando muchos mas hilos flotando, e hizo una esfera con la punta que tenia en la mano mientras los dejaba caer en el suelo, las princesas les tenían que dar animos a los que antes mantenian el meteoro a raya para que no escaparan.

Tiro de la esfera con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo aparecer un nuevo circulo arcano mas rápidamente que antes:

(debido a que cree que le voy a hacer un atentado o algo asi no puedo poner la url sin un flood de espacios, lo siento :c)

: / / . / / . b m p

Acomodo a todos en sus lugares con un aplauso(esta ves Shining Armor y Cadence compartían circulo) y bajo, dando ordenes.

"_Todos preparen sus círculos, pero aun no hagan nada._

"_Cadence y Shining, hagan un escudo juntos que cubra la misma zona que antes._

Si los dragones enfocaban la vista ya podian empezar a ver detalles de la superficie de la antigua estrella fugas.

Un escudo mágico rosado apareció sobre la superficie del meteoro.

"_Twiligt, activa los elementos de nuevo y vuelve a hacer lo mismo que hace un momento._

Spike no lo corrigió e hizo lo suyo, un segundo despues el meteoro casi estaba detenido en el aire.

-Espera...

Discord se volvio a elevar en el aire y lanzo hilos lo mas rápido que pudo, al tirar varios cientos de círculos para dragones salieron del suelo, hasta ese momento solo había hecho siete, y ubico a los dragones en ellos antes de caer al suelo.

"_Dragones, quiero que hagan un escudo circular rodeando al rayo de Twilight pero sin tocarlo._

Un aro de luz apareció luego de un segundo allí, parecía estar hecho de llamas.

"_Todos los demas hagan lo mismo, PERO NO TOQUEN EL HAZ DE LUZ._

Luego de unos segundos varios escudos mas aparecieron simultaneamente, ahora el meteoro subia, muy lentamente, gracias a la combinación del rayo de Spike y los demas escudos empujando hacia arriba.

Discord hizo aparecer su propio escudo y empezó de nuevo, y el cometa empezó a subir mas rápidamente que antes, pero apenas.

Nocte, que había sido puesto al lado del circulo de Rainbow Dash, oyo una vos en su cabeza ordenandole a Twilight que activara los elementos, los ojos de Rainbow empezaron a brillar de vuelta.

-Oh no, no te dejare hacer todo el trabajo.

Tomo su mano y sus ojos empezaron a brillar, se elevo un poco del suelo pero fue rechazado, un rayo que no parecía venir de ningún lado lo impacto y quedo en el suelo, con las escamas humeando.

-Creo que tendré que hacerlo quiera o no. -su vos sonaba algo herida, pero aun así la dejo.

Ya llevaban cuatro horas haciendo eso.

El maldito meteoro se negaba a irse, todos se empezaban a cansar y aunque este retrocediera, lo hacia lentamente y temian no poder seguir a ese ritmo mucho mas tiempo.

Discord les había dado un poco de agua(directo en sus bocas) pero eso no ayudo a ninguno excepto a los ponies y dragones, ya que todos los otros necesitaban la boca para seguir con su magia.

En el imperio de cristal todos empezaban a cansarse, generalmente cargar el corazón era algo que hacian sin siquiera notarlo pero ahora se les empezaba a hacer dificil, y el corazón mismo empezaba a calentarse.

Finalmente, el escudo de las zebras se quebró mientras estas caían al suelo, agotadas.

Cuando habian pasado cinco horas, dos dragones no pudieron mas y se quedaron sentados, respirando fuertemente, en el piso, en unos minutos la cantidad aumento a ocho, el escudo se debilito un poco y el meteoro empezó a perder velocidad al subir.

Cadence observo esto aterrada, y miro a Shining, que apreto su cuerno contra el suyo.

Cuando llevaban seis horas los grifos se detuvieron, sus gargantas estaban heridas por el esfuerzo y varios de ellos escupieron gotas de sangre.

El meteoro se quedo inmovil.

Finalmente solo algunos dragones aislados, las princesas y los elementos tuvieron que sostener todo el peso con ayuda de Discord, los animos empezaron a bajar e incluso Celestia empezó a pensar en rendirse.

Miro detras suyo y vio a todos los que antes la habian ayudado en el suelo, y en todas las caras veia lo mismo: tenían miedo, miedo por los que se habian quedado en casa, todos tenían expresiones de culpa en el rostro.

Sin embargo no se detenia.

Luna tenia las cuatro patas separadas y se esforzaba todo lo que podia, parte de su cuerno se había quebrado no por ser mas débil que Celestia, sino porque aun sentía culpa por lo que había hecho siendo Nightmare moon y se esforzaba mucho mas que su hermana mayor.

Discord sentía dolor en las piernas, estaba soteniendo el peso del meteoro de forma mas fisica que los demas, sentía la superficie caliente sobre sus manos y las rodillas aullaban de dolor.

Spike estaba furioso, miraba el meteoro y aun con l

_Soy amor, amor sanador..._

a sensación que tenia al ser uno de los elementos de la armonia la furia lo invadia.

Sus escamas eran casi completamente rojas al igual que las de sus amigas, los círculos giraban de forma frenetica respondiendo al esfuerzo que ellos hacian.

Oyó un ruido sordo:otro de los dragones cayo al suelo, rendido.

Siguieron esforzándose inutilmente mientras el meteoro primero se detenia y luego volvia a caer.

Shining armor vio como caía y el temor lo invadió.

Miro a Cadence, esforzándose, y la ayudo todo lo que pudo, que no fue mucho porque había agotado sus reservas de magia hacia varias horas, pensó en lo bella que era cuando la oscuridad lo tomo.

Cadence se esforzaba todo lo posible usando su magia y la del corazón cuando vio a su esposo desmayarse, pero se contuvo y siguió con el hechizo en ves de ayudarlo.

Lo miro por un segundo y recordó a sus hijos que jugaban en el palacio, probablemente, y no merecian morir así.

La luz que salia de sus ojos se intensifico un poco y ella siguió con lo suyo, con su cuerno emitiendo una luz intensa.

Nuestros hijos.

Vio a Shining Armor levantarse trabajosamente y lo miro a los ojos, mientras el miraba los suyos y se daba cuenta de lo que pensaba.

-Lighting Crystal. -susurro Shining el nombre de su hijo menor.

Eso movió algo dentro de ella.

Lighting Crystal.

Recordo sus risas como si lo tuviera enfrente.

Ella y su esposo imaginaron lo mismo mientras un aura azul empezaba a recubrir a Shining Armor, y finalmente se concentraba sobre su espalda.

No.

Sus hijos siendo barridos por una tormenta de fuego, llorando asustados.

No.

-¡NO!

Todos la escucharon y miraron en su dirección, no era la unica que pensaba en eso.

La luz que reposaba sobre el lomo de Shining armor se movió y empezó a vibrar.

Finalmente se expandió, partia de los dos pequeños bultos que Twilight había notado cuando se reunieron para hacer los hexagonos y formaba dos alas de luz, que se desintegraban y reconstruian constantemente.

-¡NO!

Esta ves grito el, desesperado, y sus alas empezaron a desaparecer y reaparecer cada ves mas rápidamente hasta que provocaron una pequeña explosion de luz azul y dejaron de desaparecer.

Ambos se lanzaron volando hacia el cielo, se sonrieron una ultima ves y luego volaron mas rápidamente que antes, llegaron al haz de luz de Spike y empezaron a subir al lado suyo volando en espirales.

Produjeron un espiral rosa y azul mientras se elevaban en el firmamento nocturno, hasta que llegaron al meteoro y produjeron una explosion con su magia que empujo al meteoro y lo alejo hasta que se perdio de vista.

-¡NO!

Spike detuvo la conexion entre los elementos y ella se elevo hacia el sitio en el que se habian encontrado con el meteoro.

No quedaba nada, solo dos luces azuladas que se extingueron luego de un segundo.

Vio esto y lanzo un hechizo al lugar en el que habian estado, sin lograr nada.

-no no no no no no no no ¡NO!

El cansancio y la tristeza pudieron mas que ella, y callo al suelo perdiendo la conciencia.

La fiebre la atacaba y la mayoria del tiempo deliraba.

_Lady bugs, lady bugs, lady bugs awake._

_¿Trajiste un dragon?_Su hermano mayor se veia confundido.

_Por supuesto, y lo criare digas lo que digas._

Vio entre tinieblas a Apple Jack haciendola tomar algo de agua y noto vagamente que ya no era un alicornio, pero se sueños eran mejores.

_Y si hice una cosa loca con los ojos, fue porque estoy muy cansado por mantener un escudo sobre toda la ciudad._

Estaba enojado con ella pero no vivo.

_¡Mama! ¡mira esto! _Decia su hermano ansioso, sostenía un frasco con una mariposa dentro.

Apple Jack y Spike estaban en la cama mirando al techo.

-¿Crees que se recupere? -le pregunto Apple Jack, preocupada.

-Lo hará, ha pasado por cosas peores.

-Parece que no quisiera recuperarse, ya hace casi un mes que esta así.

-No digas eso.

Ella lo miro y noto que el estaba cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como cuando era un niño.

-Solo...no lo digas ¿de acuerdo?.

Las tinieblas eran todo.

Estaba en un sitio oscuro persiguiendo a su hermano, que escapaba de ella riendo.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba así, creía que eran varios dias pero tambien podrían haber sido horas o minutos.

_Twiiiiiliiiiight..._

Se escabullo detras de un muro, y ella fue a buscarlo.

Para variar no había nada.

Un brillo inundo todo el lugar, era una luz calida que hacia que todo estuviera claro.

Abrio los ojos y vio a Celestia enfrente suyo.

-No mueras Twilight.

Apenas tenia furzas y le dolia la garganta, pero logro lanzar un quejido.

-Debes seguir el, Twilight.

Se alejo un poco y acerco una silla.

Primero se iba a quedar con ella una noche, pero finalmente decidió quedarse hasta que Twilight se recuperara.

Para Twilight eso era una molestia, no le permitian seguir con sus recuerdos.

Rainbow Dash estaba sentada en su habitacion, con Nocte al lado.

-¿Crees que vuelva? -le pregunto ella.

-Rainbow... ya vi esto antes, lo de su hermano y el cansancio fueron demasiado...

Ella lo miro pidiendole que no continuara.

-...creo que ella misma no quiere salir de ese estado, ¿no oyes lo que dice cuando delira? esta mas comoda en sus recuerdos que en el mundo real.

Ella le golpeo la cabeza.

-Nunca digas no se rendira, no va a morir por algo tan simple como sus recuerdos.

El la miro triste.

Celestia miraba a su antigua estudiante, torturada.

_¿Porque el meteoro no debia tocar tierra?_

Este pensamiento la torturaba, hasta donde sabia el problema era si impactaba el suelo a demasiada velocidad, hasta donde sabia no ocurriria nada si lo tocaba lentamente.

Lo peor de todo era que su velocidad se habia reducido muchisimo al tocar la atmosfera, quizas si ellas no hubieran intervenido habria caido sin hacerle daño a nadie

Pero aun asi esa idea habia florecido en su mente y probablemente en la de todos:No debe tocar tierra porque algo malo pasara.

No sabia si era cierto, pero si que eso quizas le costaria la vida a su estudiante, a su hija.

Fluttershy caminaba con el bosque con Discord siguiendola.

Luego del episodio del meteoro había cambiado fisicamente: ahora sus cuernos eran iguales, delgados y largos, y sus brazos eran mas largos que antes.

Ella recordaba a Twilight así como Twilight recordaba a su hermano.

Gracias a haberla conocido ella creció mucho, aunque nunca dejo de ser timida ahora podia hablar a la gente sin miedo.

-¿Fluttershy?

Ella levanto vuelo y se alejo, necesitaba estar sola un momento.

Lentamente el tiempo siguió pasando, y Twilight seguia allí, sin levantarse

Twilight deliraba.

Pero ya no sobre su hermano.

Era la apertura.

Discord entro furioso a la habitacion de Twilight, el aire mismo parecía triste y Celestia le daba de comer con los ojos apagados, ya no tenían el brillo que habian poseido en otro momento.

Antes de que la princesa pudiera reaccionar tomo a Twilight por un brazo, esta noto entre el caos que era su mente que el aire tenia un gusto distinto y era mas calido, pero desecho eso casi en el instante de notarlo.

Fue arrastrada por el pasto hasta que Discord llego al hogar que compartia con Fluttershy, y luego sobre el suelo de madera.

La levanto por los brazos y la puso de pie.

-¿¡VES ESO!?

Ella no le presto atencion, intentaba aislar parte de sus pensamientos del resto sin exito.

-¡QUE LO MIRES!

Celestia entro enojada.

-¡DESDE HACE DOS DIAS QUE ESTA ALLI, SIN MOVERSE, Y ES TU CULPA!

Delante suyo estaba Fluttershy en la cama, cada tanto soltaba una lagrima pero no respondia a los gritos que daba Discord.

Celestia noto que un brillo volvia a la mirada de Twilight por un segundo.

-¡SI QUIERES MORIR, PUES HASLO, PERO NO TE LA LLEVES A ELLA EN EL PROCESO!

-Suficiente, Discord, ella no tiene la cul...

El simeplemente la golpeo en la cabeza y la lanzo al otro lado de la habitacion.

ttttt

Miro la cama, y Fluttershy emitia un sonido ronco.

-Tttt.

Se levanto, con los ojos ausentes, y golpeo a Discord con fuerza suficiente para poder sacarle a Twilight de las manos.

La llevo a la cama y la tapo, y luego ella misma entro.

Tinieblas.

Estaba rodeada de tinieblas.

Las tinieblas no le permitian pensar, por un segundo desaparecieron y el aire tuvo un gusto distinto, pero fue tan corto que ella lo olvido en poco tiempo.

Pero las tinieblas no eran lo malo.

Lo malo era lo que acechaba fuera de ellas.

Luna se acerco a Twilight y Fluttershy lentamente, para entrar en sus sueños y sacarlas de allí.

Celestia y Discord la miraban preocupados, en una esquina y como empequeñecidos

Toco la frente de Twilight con su cuerno y se desmallo, ahora su mente no estaba en su cuerpo.

Su forma era diferente, mas parecida a la de NightMare Moon pero conservando sus popios ojos.

Camino en el paisaje que suponía la psiquis de Twilight:un lugar esteril, que antaño había sido fertir pero ahora estaba arruinado.

Ya había visto cosas así antes pero nunca en tal grado: la mente de Twilight no estaba simplemente retraida, en cierta forma parecía pisoteada.

Camino durante varios minutos hasta ver una luz a lo lejos, y se acerco a ella a paso rápido esperando encontrar a Twilight.

Pero al llegar no encontro eso, sino una puerta.

Una simple, chata, puerta de madera sin pintura.

Pero lo que llamaba la atencion de la puerta no era la puerta misma, sino su contenido.

Parecía cambiar constantemente, era como si se vieran cientos de miles de cosas a través de ella al mismo tiempo, solo mirarla le producía dolor de estomago.

Dio un paso mas hacia la puerta, nunca había visto algo así en su larga vida, y cuando estiraba la pata hacia ella, oyo algo detras suyo.

-¡Espera!

Una mano tiro de ella hacia un banco de niebla que apareció al lado suyo.

-No la toques, la _apertura_ es peligrosa.

Twilight estaba enfrente suyo, y tenia una bata de hechicero puesta.

-Al fin te encontre, creo que ya es momento de salir de aqui.

No le dio tiempo de hablar y tiro de ella mientras hacia magia con su cuerno.

Celestia vio como su hermana se desplomaba en el suelo y dormia, sin moverse durante varios minutos.

Finalmente sus orejas se movieron un poco y sonrió dormida, y su cuerno brillo mientras Twilight y ella despertaban.

-Aqui est...

-¡NO!

Twilight se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos.

-¡CIERRATE!

-¿Twilight?

Miro a su maestra mientras un hilo de saliva caía por su menton.

-¡Celestia!Por favor cierrala, pasan demasiadas cosas a través suyo, no puedo soportarlo.

-¿Que ocurre?

-La apertura, maestra, no puedo cerrarla y pasan demasiadas cosas a través suyo.

El sufrimiento era facil de ver en sus ojos, pero Celestia no entendía.

-Todo, Toda la existencia pasa através de la apertura, todos los universos.

Dijo esto y volvio a caer dormida.


End file.
